


Into The Woods

by buttrice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrice/pseuds/buttrice
Summary: Legends say there’s a horrible monster in the forest, and you are determined to find the truth.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This one is written solely by my wife with minimal editing from me :)

“Don't go into the woods” The elders would always say. “There lives a terrifying beast that will devour you whole.”

“It has fangs as long as your arms.”

“Claws that can shred through trees in an instant.”

“Spiraling eyes that can seduce you in seconds.”

Each time they spoke of this monster it got more grotesque. More monstrous. More dangerous. They would use this monster to keep children in line. 

“Stop fussing or the forest monster will come for you.” They would say. “It will take you away and eat you for dinner.” 

You heard this phrase a lot in your childhood. The forest was always a point of interest for you. It called to you. Many times you got caught trying to sneak in. 

“I don't believe in the forest monster.” You would huff at your parents as they scolded you. “Has it ever been seen before?” 

“Of course.” They would say “The Elders have seen it time and time again.”

They placed all their beliefs in the elders. You, on the other hand, were very skeptical. If this monster truly existed then why were the elders the only ones to see it? How was anyone supposed to believe that it was there if the only person to see it was some old ladies? You wanted to find out the truth. You wanted to see this monster in person. 

When you were finally old enough to leave home you packed all you could into a single satchel. You were going to get to the bottom of this even if it killed you, literally. At least then the town folks would know this thing really exists. 

You stood at the town's edge, where it met the forest, and hoisted your satchel onto your shoulder. The sky was a gloomy gray color and the wind was chill. You pull up your scarf and adjust your jacket, turning to look at your home one last time before leaving. No one came to see you off, not even your parents. The elders had banned everyone from witnessing you. You were on a “fool's errand” they had said to you. You were going to show them they were wrong. You took your first step into the dark woods with your head held high. 

-

After several hours of walking you had come to the conclusion that if this monster truly existed you would have seen it by now. With a heavy sigh you set your satchel down on the roots of a large oak tree. You take a second to collect a few branches and dry leaves around the large tree and start up a fire, poking at it until it was large enough to keep you warm. The sky was overcast but you could tell it was about lunch time. You sit down by the fire and pull your satchel over, ruffling around in it until you found your loaf of bread and cheese you had packed. Pulling out your hunters knife, you sliced off a piece of bread and held it close to the fire to toast it. Once toasted you cut a piece of cheese and placed it on top. Satisfied with your lunch you began to eat and take in your surroundings. The forest was rather peaceful if you ignored the stories about a monster that eats anyone who walks through its domain. You basked in the warmth of the fire for a while, enjoying your lunch and the calmness of the forest. After a while of admiring your surroundings you finally decide to get back to your adventure. Putting out your fire and adjusting your satchel on your shoulder, you begin your trek again. 

Just as the sun begins to set, rain falls from the sky. You curse under your breath as you rush under a tree to protect yourself from the offending water. You quickly take in your surroundings and find a cave opening. It should make the perfect shelter for the night or at least until the rain settles. You grab a few branches and leaves before they can get soaked and make a run for the cave. You make it into the cave just in time as the rain comes down heavier and lightning starts to cross the sky. Shivering, you move a little further into the cave and drop your bundle of sticks onto the ground. It takes a little work but eventually you get a fire started. You remove your scarf, followed by your jacket and set it close to the fire to allow them to dry. You plop yourself down as close to the flames as you can and try to get warm. Soon you begin to feel tired, the days hike catching up with you, so you lay your head down on your satchel and allow sleep to take you. 

-

A loud boom of thunder wakes you from your slumber a few hours later. The fire you had started earlier now just a few embers. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding before moving to start up the fire again. A small scuffle grabs your attention and you look to the back of the cave. Squinting your eyes you try to make out what could have made the noise but fail to see anything. With a sense of unease you turn back to starting up your fire again. The wind from the opening of the cave making it a little harder this time as you strike at your flint with your knife. This time it's the sound of a pebble skipping across stone that gets your attention. You look to the back of the cave again and this time you see a pair of pink glowing eyes staring back at you. Every instinct tells you to scream and run but you just clamp a hand over your mouth and lean away from the eyes boring into you. They don't move as they watch you and you almost believe that it's your eyes playing tricks on you until a bright flash of lightning lights up the cave and you see for just a brief second a towering monster. 

This time you do scream but you still do not run. Your body frozen as the beast approaches you. You fall back onto your rump as it towers over you. Another flash of lighting and you could see the monster that leaned above you. It had to be at least seven feet tall. Large fangs jutted out from its mouth and horns curled from its head. It lowered itself, eyes becoming level with yours, and its face a mere inch away. You didn't dare glance at the claws that came from its fingertips or the hand that could crush your throat in a second. It eyes shone a bright pink with black and white spirals. It wore clothing of some sort, rags you would say with the way they were shredded. Twin tails, fluffy and soft looking, set atop its head and defied any sense of gravity. An upside down heart shaped gem sat center of its chest, cracked but still together. 

“You don’t run.” Its voice was gravely and tired. Its eyes stared into yours and you realize it's awaiting a response. 

“I do not run because I came looking for you, Ancient One.” You answer, voice shaking with fear. 

“Do not call me that.” It barks and you flinch away slightly. 

“T-then what shall I call you?” 

“I have been given many names, but you shall call me Spinel.” 

“Spinel?” You test the name and the beast seems to smile at you, its jagged teeth more visible. 

“Tell me wanderer, why come looking for me?” It tilts its head at you. “Do you wish to slay me? Or perhaps you are just stupid?” 

“I do not come to slay you, I come to prove your existence.” 

“Ah, you are just stupid then.” The beast huffs, turning away from you and heading further back into the cave. You frown slightly at the insult as it speaks up again “Then you have seen me for what I am and you may leave now.”

“I do not wish to leave yet.” You confess. “I wish to know more about you.” You grab your satchel and dig out your notebook and a piece of charcoal. The beast laughs, loud and boisterous, before turning back to you. 

“Why do you wish to know about a monster?” Its voice sounds guarded. 

“My people believe you a child napper and murderer, I wish to prove them wrong.”

“Let them believe what they wish.” 

“No!” You slam your hand down on your notebook. This surprises the beast, but its face soon falls again. 

“You may stay until the rain stops but I do not want to find you here when I awake.” It grumbles before heading back into the cave again. You huff at its words but return to starting your fire. Once it was lit you bundled back up in your jacket, using your scarf as a pillow. You made a silent promise to yourself to gather more information on Spinel, even if you die trying. 

-

You wake up to the morning sun shining on your face. With a stretch and a yawn you sit up and straighten yourself out. Putting on a big smile and readjusting your satchel on your shoulder you head further into the cave. The sunlight did a good job at keeping most of the cave lit but the further back you go the harder it got to see. You kept one hand placed on the cave wall to help lead you back, stopping when you heard a shuffle somewhere to your left. 

“I told you to leave, human.” A familiar gravely voice spoke up. You turned to the sound and could see two glowing pink eyes glaring at you. 

“I do remember you saying something like that.” You reply snarkily. “However I deduced that there was no harm in not listening.” The beast growls in annoyance and you sigh in relief, having called the beasts bluff. 

“Fine, do as you please.” The glowing eyes turned and started to head back to the cave opening. You frantically turned to follow it, still keeping one hand on the cave wall until you could see again. 

Once out of the opening you made quick work of pulling out your notebook and charcoal again, ready to jot down notes when needed. In the light you could see the beast better now and it was a sight that took your breath away. It was, in fact, seven feet tall (seven and a half if you counted the gravity defying twin tails) and light pink skin was actually a thin layer of fur. Its hair was a darker more magenta color and its horns matched the light pink of its fur. Its clothes were shredded rags of purples and pinks. They looked akin to a jester’s uniform from what you could see. It wore no shoes and you could see claws adorned its toes as well as its hands. The claws are what scared you, they looked well kempt and sharp. Ready to shred in an instant. A thought came to your mind as you stared at the gem on its chest. 

“My village has only ever referred to you as a monster but I am beginning to wonder….” You trailed off and the beast turned to you as if it knew what you were asking.

“If you wish to know what I am then you shall call me ‘she’ for that is what I know myself as.” Her voice sounded annoyed as if she had to answer this question before. 

“I did not mean to offend.” You apologize. 

“And you did not.” Spinel makes her way through the forest as you make a note in your book for later. 

“So, where are you headed?” You do your best to keep up with her. Spinels strides much longer then yours. 

“To find breakfast.” She growls. 

“And what does a being of your size eat?”

“That.” She points and you follow her clawed finger to see a deer grazing on the grass. You turn back to Spinel to ask another question but see that she has disappeared. When you look back at the deer you see her eyes glowing behind it in the shadows of the trees. You make a quick note in your book about how stealthy she is for a beast of her size and realize that she really could kill you if she pleased. So why didn't she? When you look back at the deer you see that Spinel had caught it and now carried it in her mouth, much like a cat with a mouse, as she made her way back towards you. She plops onto the ground and leans against a tree as she tears into the deer. You blanch away as she rips into it with her large fangs, making quick work of the poor animal. Mouth full of raw meat, she holds out one of the deer's legs to you as an offering. You look to it then back up to her and she nudges it at you again. 

“Thank you.” You take the leg and she seems pleased. You stare at the bloodied stump of a limb for a second before tearing into it with your teeth. Chewing the raw meat slowly as Spinel watched you. You go to take another bite but stop when you hear Spinel snicker. “What?” You raise an eyebrow at her skeptically. 

“I am no fool, I know you need to cook your food before you eat it.” She confesses through suppressed giggles. Your jaw drops as you realize that she had pulled a joke on you. Half heartedly you smack her with the remains of the deer leg. 

“You foul beast.” You did your best to not laugh as you tried to insult her, her laughter becoming contagious as she fended off your weak attempts of an attack. 

-

After your hearty breakfast of deer leg and bread from your satchel you find yourself sitting in an open field, watching Spinel as she chases small rodents and butterflies. She was akin to a cat, snapping her jaw at butterflies as she chased them down. You were surprised, honestly, that she would show this side of herself as you sat there sketching in your book. You were making detailed diagrams of her, making sure you got everything perfect. It was a gut feeling but you were sure that Spinel was lonely. That was why she didn't push you away, or rather, she makes poor attempts at scaring you away. You smile softly as you watch Spinel snap at another butterfly, the insect getting away only to come back and land on her nose. You laugh as she goes cross eyed trying to look at the offending bug, twisting her face as she tries to blow it off. With a huff of aggravation she shakes her head and gets the butterfly to leave. Only for it and several others to return and land on her face, causing her to roar out in rage. Now you were on your back, laughing so hard tears pricked at your eyes. 

You didn’t know it at the time but this is how you would spend many of your days to come. 

-

It has been about a month since you had come out into the woods looking for a terrifying beast only to find a lonely girl in need of a friend. At the moment you were enjoying her company as you wrote some notes in your book. You had filled the pages with diagrams and notes on Spinel. You had all the little details lovingly jotted down in prestien handwriting, prepared for the day you could go home and prove to your family that they were wrong. 

Your family. You frowned at the thought of them. They probably believed you to be dead. Eaten by the very beast you had befriended. 

“What's wrong, Y/N?” Spinel spoke up as you twirled your charcoal in your hands. 

“Hmm.” You looked up to her, allowing your eyes to meet. “Just thinking about my family..”

“Oh..” Her eyes fall from yours. “Do you wish to see them again?” She sounds scared and sad. It hurts you.

“No. I'm perfectly happy here.” You smile up at her, hoping she can see how genuine it is. She seems to relax at your words, returning your smile. 

The two of you start to make your way back to the cave you had begun to call home when suddenly Spinel pulled you aside, shielding you with her large body. 

“Spinel, what's wrong?” You’re pressed into her chest, her gem inches away from your face. You hear it a second after you ask, an arrow lodging itself into a tree nearby. Another comes flying as Spinel lifts you up and runs to hide behind a large tree. The second arrow lands in the ground where you two were mere seconds ago. Spinel sets you down as you hear a voice shout from somewhere on the other side of the clearing.

“Unhand her foul beast!” 

You recognized that voice, it was a friend of yours from the village. They let loose another arrow as Spinel peeks around the tree. She barely dodges it as it sinks into a tree. Spinel growls and runs out from behind the tree, going straight for her assailant. 

“Spinel, no!” You attempt to stop her but she's too fast, launching herself at your friend. You come out from behind the tree to see her locked in combat. The two struggling to overpower the other. You rush out into the opening in hopes you can stop their useless fighting. “Spinel, Thomas, STOP.” You shout and this catches the attention of your friend.

“Y/N! I knew you weren’t dead, I came to save you!” Thomas grunts as he shoves Spinel away, the beast sliding to a stop by your side. 

“You know this person?” Spinel turns to you, her voice coarse and a growl rumbling in her throat. 

“This beast speaks your name as if you are friends.” Thomas laughs. 

“Shut up! Both of you.” You stomp your foot getting the attention of both of them. “Thomas, This is Spinel, she is my friend.” You place a hand on Spinels arm and she relaxes slightly. “Spinel, this is Thomas a friend of mine from my village.” 

“Your friend?” Thomas chuckles. “A beast can have no friends, it has obviously controlled your mind into thinking you are friends.” He pulls out his hunting knife. “Do not fret, Y/N, I will save you.” Thomas moves to attack again and you can hear Spinel growling beside you but she does not move as you step in front of her. Thomas stops inches from piercing your stomach with his knife. “Do not be foolish Y/N move so I can slay this beast and you can return home.” 

“I do not wish to return home, Thomas.” You stare him down, fully aware of how close his knife is. “I do not want to return to a place that thought me a fool.” 

“Fine, I shall leave for now.” Thomas huffs. “But I will return, and you will come home with me then.” He sheathed his knife and turns, leaving without another word. 

When he is out of sight you slump against Spinel, letting out an exhausted sigh. “I do not wish to stand anymore.” You grumble and Spinel moves, scooping you up in her arms. 

“I can help with that.” Her voice is calm now, smoother than it was before, and you can’t help the blush that creeps to your face. You chose to say nothing and allow her to carry you all the way back to the cave. You were worried about Thomas, afraid he might return with more people. But for the time being you would just enjoy Spinels company and hope that you are wrong about your former friend. 

-

A week has passed since you had seen you friend Thomas. You sat by the entrance to the cave, watching the rain fall as you thought about your former friend. You truly hoped that he had gone home and told everyone you were dead. It would be better if they all believed so. Looking back you can see Spinel curled up and sleeping a few feet away. You couldn't help but think about how cute she looked, curled up like a cozy cat. She lets out a soft sigh before opening one eye to look at you lazily.

“Do you wish to join me?” Her voice was raspy with sleep, a sound you didn't know you would enjoy until now. “It must be cold over there by the entrance.” You nod and move to lay with her, curling into her side as she closed her eye and fell back to sleep. She was so soft, and warm. This surprised you oddly enough, you had expected her to be all muscle and rough fur. She had held you a few times before but you had never taken the chance to feel her. You didn't want her to think you a weirdo. Though you guessed there was nothing weirder than searching out a murderous beast in the woods and befriending them. 

The two of you rested like that for a while, her curled up on the ground and you curled into her side, when suddenly Spinel sat up. You sat up with her when you saw her nose twitching and her eyes focused on the entrance to the cave. 

“What is it?” You place a hand on her arm, looking to the cave entrance hoping you could see what she sees. 

“Humans. At least five. One of them I’ve smelled before.”

“Thomas.”

“Yes.” Spinel moves to stand up and you follow suit. You pull out your hunting knife, prepared for a fight. The two of you go to the entrance and from there you can see Thomas and four of his friends. Thomas has his bow drawn and his friends each have a short sword. 

“I will give you one last chance to return Y/N to me beast.” He shouted over the rain. “If you do not return her, I will kill you.”

“Your threat means nothing to me human.” Spinel growls. “Y/N stays here on her own volition, I am not holding her against her will.”

“She speaks the truth Thomas, I chose to stay here.” You add, stepping closer to Spinel.

“Y/N you have heard the stories, this beast has simply seduce you into wanting to stay.” Thomas call out and you roll your eyes.

“I have not been seduced you buffoon.” You yell back. “Spinel is a good friend and I will not let you harm her.”

“Enough, if you will not see reason I will simply have to kill this monster and show you that I am right.” Thomas exclaims as he lets his arrow loose. Spinel roars as she dashes towards the group of men, causing them to scatter. Thomas's arrow finds its way into her shoulder and she howls, ripping the arrow from her flesh before swatting away one of Thomas's lackies. 

“Spinel!” You move to help but she turns to you, growling.

“Stay back Y/N, I shall handle this.” She throws one of the swordsmen into a nearby tree before turning to another. 

You watch from your place inside the cave and catch Thomas making his way behind Spinel. He has another arrow knocked and with Spinel busy fighting off the swordsman he has a clear shot of her back. You don't have time to call out to your friend so you rush at Thomas, throwing your whole weight at him. He barely manages to catch you and his arrow shoots off to Spinels left. She notices and turns in time to see Thomas toss you aside. 

“Stay out of this Y/N, its for your own good.” He claims as your back slams into the ground. The air is knocked from your lungs and you pull yourself away from Thomas, wheezing.

“Keep your filthy hands off of her!” Spinel roars, dashing straight for Thomas. The boy doesn't even get a chance to knock another arrow before he is slammed to the ground. Spinel manages to rip his bow from his hands but he pulls out his small hunting knife. With Spinel on top of him the two struggle, Spinel slicing at his face with her claws and Thomas deflecting it with his knife. You manage to stand, still attempting to breath, and make your way over to them. You try to call out to Spinel but you still struggle with air, your lungs fighting you the whole way. 

One of the swordsman stand up and shakes his head. He turns to notice that Spinel is distracted with Thomas and moves to hit her from behind. In that moment you can only think of protecting Spinel and lunge in front of the man's sword as he swings down. You block it with your arm, the weapon sinking into your flesh. The man lets go of the sword and it falls to the ground as you let out a cry of pain. Spinel turns and immediately stands to catch you before you fall to the ground. Blood is pouring from your arm and the pain is almost unbearable. 

“Y/N, you fool, I told you to stay out of this.” Spinel whines, holding you close to her chest. 

“Yeah but I deduced there was no harm in not listening.” You smile up at her, struggling to keep awake. “Thomas,” You pull yourself out of Spinels hold for a moment to look at your former friend. “Leave, and tell the village that if anyone attempts to hurt Spinel again I will kill them.” Thomas looks between you and Spinel before turning tail and running. His four swordsman following suit. With that you slump forward, your consciousness fading into blackness.

-

You awake a few hours later, arm wrapped in a makeshift bandage of leaves and some minty smelling gunk. You seem to be laying on a pile of leaves and there's a fire going close by. You turn to see Spinel approaching with your waterskin.

“Oh, Y/N! You're awake.” She sounds overjoyed. “I was worried when you passed out. I know humans can't handle losing a lot of blood.”

“Im fine.” You manage to croak out as Spinel moves to sit beside you. 

“Here, I got you water.” She helps you sit up and hands you the waterskin. You gulp down half the waterskin before breaking for air. 

“Thank you.” You smile at her, cupping her cheek. You run your thumb over her cheek and marvel at how soft her fur is. To your surprise, Spinel purrs ever so slightly at your touch. “Thank you for protecting me.”

“I should be thanking you.” Spinel leans into your touch. “If you hadn’t been there, I would be dead.” You chuckle a little. 

“I would take a hundred swords for you.”

“And I would fight a hundred men for you.”

The sounds of the forest buzzing in the background, your eyes meet hers for several long moments. 

“I love you, Spinel.” The words come out so easily, like you were made to say them. 

“You would love a monster like me?” Her eyes widening a little in surprise.

“You are no monster.” You reply with such quietness only she can hear.

She leans in close and kisses you. It lingers, tender, and yet backed with so much yearning. When you pull away she follows, claiming another quick kiss before you could protest. Not that you would. 

“I love you.” Spinel smiles softly, leaning in and claiming another kiss. You let this one linger longer than the last, enjoying every second of it. 

Thomas and his crew never did return and you never did go back to your village. You did, however, spend every living day with Spinel. The two of you made yourselves a cozy little life out in the woods. You did hear about a new story they tell in the village though, when you allowed yourself to get close, the story about a girl who believed in a monster and a monster who befriended the girl. 

You didn't have the heart to tell them it was the other way around.


End file.
